


arthur watts bigot extraordinaire.txt

by nomoretears (trashthekan)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Crime Fighting, Cussing, Reverse RWBY, except hazel lmao, getting along with classmates is out. becoming best friends with total strangers is in, the boys are fIGHTINGGGG, wtch cusses a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashthekan/pseuds/nomoretears
Summary: “Hey, jackass, he’s still our teammate!” Cinder shoved her pointer finger in his face. “This is your fault. He threatened you because you aggravated him, asshole-”“He shouldn’t have even gotten a chance to come to the school! He’s basically a danger to society! For all we know he’s stabbing people everywhere right now, maybe he’s even a White Fang spy! Cinder, you’re a fucking idiot if you think letting him back here is a good idea!”based off of an au adapted + art made by bastart13 on tumblr!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	arthur watts bigot extraordinaire.txt

“The Vytal festival looks like it’s just around the corner.”

Cinder smiled at Hazel’s comment as a wide banner reading _WELCOME TO VALE!_ across several of the streets around them. “I only ever paid attention to the tournament. The parades were too boring for me.”

“Doesn’t everybody?” Tyrian laughed. “Maybe they’ll be selling some snacks they don’t sell here.”

“What are you going to do when you run out and the festival’s over? Cross the seas and scavenge Vacuo?” Watts jabbed at him, a tone in his voice indicating he was joking.

“If it’s enough of a delicacy.” Tyrian crossed his arms after shrugging. 

“Speaking of Vacuo.” Hazel walked a little ahead of the group, leaning on a wall that kept the beach off the street. The other three followed his gaze, to a boat boarding the docks.

‘Boat’ was an understatement. It was a cruise ship with what looked like people on it, hustling around for their bags. Cinder couldn’t see perfectly, but based on their clothing she assumed it was safe to say that they were probably students, seeing as there was a giant Vacuo crest on the side of the boat for all of Vale to see. 

“You taking notes, Watts?”

“Oh, you bet.” Despite Cinder meaning it as a joke, Watts fished around in his pockets, keeping an eye on the students on the boat. “Anybody have a pen?”

“May be easier to keep your eyes on them when you can actually see them clearly.” Tyrian mimicked binoculars with his hands. “With all your staring at screens all day you may just start going blind!”

“I always have night mode on, you idiot. It’s not like my eyes are going to disintegrate.”

Cinder snorted, covering her mouth, while Hazel’s head cocked to the side. “There’s a night mode?”

“Have you never opened settings?” Cinder stopped laughing for a moment as Watts lifted a sole eyebrow at the taller boy.

“No?” Hazel’s eyebrows furrowed. “I only ever lower the brightness.”

Watts groaned, facepalming. “You’re insane.”

“And you sound like a grandpa.” 

Tyrian pretended he was holding a cane as he put a hand on his back. “Augh, I’m Watts and I need to get my new eyeglass prescription.”

Cinder held her hand up. “Wait, Tyr, you gotta cover your teeth with your lips and get an accent.” She imitated his pose and covered her teeth with her lips, as if she didn’t have any teeth. “Oh, Hay-zul, I’m gettin’ artharitis.” 

Tyrian copied her almost instantly. “I'm Watsh, an' I hab’ earlee onset demensha.” 

“You don’t sound like old people at all.” Watts grumbled, bonking the both of them with his notepad somewhat gently. “You just sound like idiots. You guys should be poking fun at Roman, at least my weapon isn’t a cane.”

Cinder turned around as she heard someone laugh, whose voice she didn’t recognize. 

A darker skinned girl with short wild hair was walking away as she’d presumably overheard the four of them talking. Cinder didn’t get a very good look at her as she walked, but she thought it’d be safe to assume she was from Vacuo or possibly Mistral- but there was something about her Cinder noticed instantly. 

She had cat’s ears on her head. They were slightly curved, with black fur. She might’ve just been a regular cat faunus, or another type of cat, but everyone noticed it- she didn’t make any effort at all to conceal it, her dark hair even made way for it. 

And just like that, she turned the corner, out of their line of sight. 

Hazel went back to talking immediately, caring less for the woman who just passed them. “What about if you meet Atlas kids? Won’t they call you a traitor or something, for coming to Vale instead?”

Watts scoffed. “As if. They’ll keep their distance.”

  
  


\---------

The dorms were moderately loud today, filled with people chattering about the festival starting. Cinder could hear Roman enthusiastically talking about the festival to his teammates right across their room, yelling a bit too loudly, being quieted by Mercury.

“I’m hoping there are some fun people to meet in the tournament.” Cinder thought out loud, picking the cheap nail polish off her hands, some of it still underneath her nails.

“Cinder, why are you picking your nail polish off?” Hazel craned his head to her upon realizing it. 

“I wanna mismatch. It’ll look cool. My left pinky will be yellow and my ring finger will be a reddish orange, my middle will be yellow, so on so forth.” Cinder fanned her hand out, pointing out the nails she hadn’t chipped away yet. She bent down to show Watts, but he was busy looking at his scroll. 

Hazel sighed, noticing Watts refusing to acknowledge her existence. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“Love you too, Hazel.” Cinder was happy with a response of some kind, sitting back up. 

Tyrian giggled as he swatted him on the head from above. “That’s the sound of being designated as the mom friend.”

“Arthur’s still the grandpa.” Hazel said, swatting his arm back. 

“I heard that.”

“Sure you did.” Hazel shot. “You just heard your name being spoken and chipped in. What’re you reading, anyway?”

Watts replied as he kept scrolling. “An article. Apparently we missed it because we didn’t walk far enough, but near the docks there was a robbery at that SDC shop.”

“Did they take the money?” Tyrian asked, as Cinder lowered herself to try and get a look at his scroll.

“No, just the Dust. It’s weird.” Watts stroked his chin. “They took all kinds. Just none of the money. They think the White Fang did it.”

“Why the White Fang?” Cinder asked, genuinely curious. 

“They think they need it for ammo. Enough for a big group. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Watts shrugged, putting the scroll down. 

Tyrian sat up, but Hazel looked as relaxed as ever as he replied. “It’d make sense. They have been on the rise around here.”

Watts sat on the edge of the bed, his elbow leaning on his knee. “Maybe we should keep an eye out. They’re a bit on the savage side, they may try an attack while the Vytal festival is starting to kick up.”

“Yeah, right.” Tyrian sat back down. “What are we supposed to expect from them in the first place? It’s too ludicrous to try to imagine.”

“Exactly.” Watts pointed at him. “It's a lousy way to go asking for rights anyway. Why do they need rights so badly, anyway?”

Cinder’s eyebrows furrowed. “Watts, stop. You sound like a bigot.”

“I’m giving the facts.” Watts retaliated. “Faunus are not human. It even says it in the dictionary. They are attacking _our_ shops, _our_ people and not to mention they’re all criminally insane.”

“I said that the _White Fang_ in particular is insane.” Tyrian was sitting at a crouch now. “Not faunus.”

Watts totally ignored him. “The White Fang is terrorizing every human in control until they get what they want. And how are they getting it? They’re tearing apart innocent people, ruining innocent lives. How many faunus do you see on the daily contributing to society? I bet it wouldn’t be too far fetched to theorize they’re all in on it.”

“Arthur.” Hazel spoke sternly, as Tyrian tapped his fingers on the bed frame. 

“The Menagerie was a mistake. We basically handed them over the perfect hiding place- any human who sets foot in there has a target on their back any time. It’s not just people- the SDC is a primary target too. And yeah, maybe it might’ve been that Valkyrie woman Cinder says she saw last time. Maybe it was. But how do we know she isn’t in cahoots with them, planning something? They’re asking our governments to comply or they may just wipe humanity off the face of the planet.”

“Oh, shut up!” Tyrian yelled, and suddenly the talking outside seemed to quiet down. 

“What?” Watts challenged him, standing up, scroll in hand as he dared to approach the bed. “You want to defend them? Here you go, tell the news about how they’ve done nothing wrong.”

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to have to wipe _you_ off the goddamn face of the planet.”

There was a moment of silence as Tyrian had stopped tapping his fingers. Cinder was no longer picking at her nails, and Hazel looked as if he was about to propel himself out of the bed. 

And Watt’s face scrunched up, in a nasty glare. 

“Oh, what are you? The White Fang’s chairboy?” A sudden shift in his face made the gears whirring in his head as visible as day. “Tyrian, are y-”

Tyrian did not have his weapons in his hands. He barely even moved. But in one of the quickest flashes either of the three students had seen-

Watts’s scroll was nothing. 

Smashed to bits in a hit they could only make out blur on. The poor scroll was almost in two pieces now, and Watts dropped it, landing a final hit in surprise, causing the two pieces to finally split apart. Before the three could react properly, Tyrian decided the window was next. 

The sole hit didn’t do it, but him kicking it in several times did. Watts didn’t even move, still trying to process what had just happened.

Hazel got to him first. He immediately wrapped his hands around his waist, to no avail. Tyrian wrestled out as he tried to break the window completely, grunting in rage.

“Tyrian!” Cinder yelled out, scrambling down. “Tyrian, stop! We ca-”

The window shattered and Tyrian scrambled out of Hazel’s arms, kicking him right in the wrist. He scrambled out, not caring about the glass beneath him, and hopped down the windowsills to get down. It didn’t help that the dorm area had plenty of ledges to jump down. 

“Shit. Shitshitshit- what do we do?” Cinder scrambled to look at Watts, who seemed to be taking in the fact Tyrian just made a run for it. 

Hazel looked out the window again. Tyrian had crossed a lot of length already- it’d take forever to get down there through steps. 

“Salem.” Hazel said bluntly. “She’ll know what to do.”

Watts finally turned around to look at the window, shattered beyond belief.

\---------

Tyrian gasped for breath as he reached the courtyard, slowing to a jog as he still tried to get away from the building. Some pieces of glass were still in his boot, thankfully not piercing his actual foot. But he could hear the glass scrape the stone floor as he slowed down, out of breath. 

Tyrian took short breaths, trying to regain his train of thought. His hands on his knees, he thought clearly.

_This is it. This is it- I had my one chance to prove to Salem I was a worthy addition to the school. And I flushed it down the drain without even bothering to think about it. Where am I supposed to go now?_

“Well, that’s a surprise.” 

Tyrian’s head whipped around, trying to tell who said it. 

To his surprise, a mildly familiar face. 

Her skin was dark, her bright yellow eyes curiously meeting Tyrian’s. Her hair was wild and dark, but short and shoulder length. She didn’t have any sleeves, revealing stripes, and a red dot on her forehead. 

Her black top was trimmed with white, and she had white pants with boots underneath, a belt and some kind of weapon at her hilt. Covering most of her, though, was a red cape- except it stopped before her elbows, mostly just covering her shoulders. 

And on her head, two tiger’s ears. 

Tyrian felt like he’d been sitting there forever, staring at her. “What?”

“I didn’t think a faunus would hide and fit in so easily in Beacon.” She said again. “What happened?”

“Did-” Tyrian took another breath. “Did you not see the insanity that just went on?!”

“No, none of it.”

“Then how do you know?”

“Because you’re letting your tail hang right now.”

Tyrian glanced behind him. She was right- in the chaos he didn’t realize how relaxed he suddenly felt by not keeping it underneath him for so long. 

It was a familiar and almost comforting sight. 

\---------

  
  


Barging into Salem’s office, Cinder, Watts and Hazel took a moment to catch their breaths. 

“Sale-” Cinder barged in first, catching the older woman off guard, almost spilling her own tea. “Professor Salem-”

“Team WTCH, _please_ make sure you knock next time.” Salem shot, putting her tea down on a coaster.

“More like Team WCH.” Watts waved his hands around, trying to get the point across. Unlike Hazel and Cinder, who were wide-eyed with panic, Watts seemed grumpy. Like everything going on at the moment was a mild inconvenience. 

Salem looked him in the eyes, examined the rest of the group, noticed the lack of Tyrian and the fact Hazel was pressing his hand on his arm. 

“I assume he didn’t leave calmly.” Salem had a concerned look on her face as she picked her tea back up. 

“Wh-” Cinder gripped her hair. “You _knew_?”

“Tyrian specifically asked me to help him keep the secret. And as both his superior and his teacher I must respect that.” Salem took a sip of her tea and put it down. “Now, tell me exactly what happened.”

“Watts decided it would be fun to be prejudiced.” Hazel replied numbly, holding his hand up to his forehead. 

“I was giving him the truth, not my opinions!” Watts yelled back, trying to get in his face, and then turned to Salem. “He was being too sensitive and I was laying it down for him.” 

Salem sighed. “Watts. Please be more conscious of what words you use. Tyrian has emotions just like you and you’re going to be working alongside him regardless of what you actually want for the next couple of years.”

Watts laughed, seemingly about the stupidity of the whole situation. “Are you joking? He threatened to kill me!”

“Hey, jackass, he’s still our teammate!” Cinder shoved her pointer finger in his face. “This is _your_ fault. He threatened you because you aggravated him, asshole-”

“He shouldn’t have even gotten a chance to come to the school! He’s basically a danger to society! For all we know he’s stabbing people everywhere right now, maybe he’s even a White Fang spy! Cinder, you’re a _fucking idiot_ if you think letting him back here is a good idea!”

Salem held a sole hand up, and Watts begrudgingly went silent. “Both of you. There will be no foul language in this room. It is late now, but I am confident Tyrian will try to make good decisions. I have faith in him, and all three of you need to as well. Hazel, Cinder, Arthur, I want you three in bed and preparing for sleep.”

“He broke the window on his way out.” Hazel spoke up.

“Then you can sleep in the temporary area for tonight.” She replied promptly. “I’m sure he’ll come back within time. I believe he just needs space right now.”

As they left the room, Cinder lightly smacked Watts on the back of his head. “Congrats. You’re an absolute asshole.”

“And you’re annoying as shit.”

  
  


\---------

Tyrian liked Sienna, but it’s not like talking to her killed his bad mood.

Sienna Khan was actually a Mistral student, in her final year, and she was more accepting than the asshole with two eyes that his fellow classmates liked to call Arthur Watts.

It was early in the morning, but it was weirdly cloudy out. Sienna had managed to find a cafe that did allow faunus, except Tyrian was insistent on keeping his identity hidden. She didn’t cross that border, thankfully for him.

Sipping her hot cocoa, she looked at him. “You’re not going to eat or drink?”

“My appetite is 6 feet deep and sealed in a coffin.” He claimed, rubbing the napkin. 

“A simple _no_ works, but I like how you talk.”

“You do?”

“I think it’s interesting.” Sienna smiled warmly.

“Well, you have my thanks, at least.” Tyrian tapped the napkin more. 

Sienna took one final sip and interlocked her fingers. “What exactly happened that had you with glass in your boots and out of breath in the Beacon courtyard?”

Tyrian crossed his arms and rested his head sideways on them. “My classmate was badmouthing the White Fang. And then it evolved into being more general.”

“Did you attack him?” Sienna’s concern slowly evolved into curiosity.

“He’s going to need a new scroll. I’m sure he didn’t like me much before, now he has all the authority to tarnish my image now.” 

Sienna seemed to be thinking, forming an idea of the other student in front of her slowly. “Well, I’ll let you in on something.”

Tyrian looked up in curiosity. 

“Rumors are going around that the White Fang was the reason that Dust shop was robbed early in the morning yesterday.”

He groaned. “That's exactly what brought up the conversation in the first place.”

“Well doesn’t that give us all the more reason to shut it down?” Sienna motioned out. “I’m a member of the White Fang, but we’re a _much_ more peaceful branch. The High Leader doesn’t know about us. I want you to help me prove our brothers and sisters as innocents. The White Fang doesn’t have any reason to steal from a Dust shop- I want to dismantle the accusations right here, right now.”

Lightbulbs switched on in Tyrian’s head. “How are we going to do it?”

“I’m a member of the White Fang, remember?” Sienna seemed pleased at his interest, waving her hand out the window to their left. “Reports state there’s an SDC shipment coming in later today. We have the perfect chance to shut it down there.”

Tyrian fished in his pockets for his scroll, ignoring recent messages from Hazel and Cinder. He fished out the options to call up The Queen’s Servants, and shifted the screen so Sienna could see.

“Just give me the signal.”

  
  


\---------

  
  


The first thing Cinder noticed in the morning was that she’d been left on read. 

Hazel, too. It wasn't like they sent him paragraphs, just requests to come to them and be able to talk about the situation rationally. 

Watts was silent in the morning, which Cinder hoped it meant he was slowing his thought process to think empathetically. He didn’t greet either of the two when he woke up, going straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The temporary sleeping area was the exact same one they’d been in on their first night at Beacon, except there were virtually no people around them and it didn’t feel as comforting as their dorm. 

The second he shut the door to the hall leading to the bathroom, Cinder got up from her bed and sat next to a curled-up Hazel. 

“I’m worried about him.” Cinder finally said. “He could be sleeping in a dumpster for all we know. We have to go looking for him today.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Hazel sat up and hugged her, and she cradled him back. “I’m just hoping Arthur will be in on it.”

“He’ll come back- we just have to try.”  
  


\---------

  
  


Noon came, and Tyrian was equipped. 

He didn’t initially take Sienna as someone who’d use a whip, but it made up for Tyrian’s more up-front way of attacking, and he could work with that. 

The clouds still hadn’t gone away, lingering in the sky. It wasn’t like it made the world as dark as night, but he was so used to Vale’s mornings being so bright. It felt alien to him. 

He and Sienna were stationed on top of a warehouse roof, looking below to where Sienna’s contact told her the shipment would go. There were several more steel crates in the area, but at the moment they were left unattended, with a wide and open area spontaneously in between. 

Tyrian was starting to grow anxious. Not just for the event about to happen, but also for the aftermath. Who would come first? The Police? Huntsmen? Salem? Worse, Watts, ready to frame him for being allied to what in his brain was a mass murder cult?

He was just keeping his tail underneath for safety, that was all. 

“Are you hungry?” Sienna asked him suddenly. “I told you to eat before we left.”

“Not at all.” Tyrian lied. The snacks the previous afternoon he was joking about really did seem worth crossing Vacuo right around now, but he wasn’t going to let that drag him down. Sienna was looking forward to this and not to mention he had his own reasons for following her. 

“Good, because in about thirty seconds, the ship is about to leave the freighter here.” 

Tyrian looked up, and the ship flying above them was in fact carrying a big, steel box that mirrored the others below them. Right on time, as Sienna showed the clock, the freighter ship slowed down and placed the box down, landing in the empty area in between. 

Sienna and Tyrian were completely silent as they watched the ship lower carefully, and a ramp stick out in front. Nobody went out for what felt like minutes, but in reality was only a spare couple of seconds. 

Tyrian’s hope was dragged down into bottomless depths as he recognized the sigil on the backs of the soldiers that inspected the outside. An angry red wolf and three bloody claw marks right behind. 

He made the mistake of glancing at Sienna, who was even more distraught. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes filled with confusion, her hands looking like they were about to cover her eyes or mouth. 

“Sienna..?”

She took a long breath as her hands lowered slowly in defeat. “I guess I had a subconscious instinct. But that doesn’t-”

They both immediately went silent as clapping thundered through the area. 

“Well done, furbabies!” A loud, feminine, almost childish sounding voice seemed to deafen the soldiers. “But let’s pick up the pace! ‘Cause if I get arrested, you assholes are coming with me, and I’m gonna fuckin’ make sure of that!” 

Despite being far away, he could make out the figure before him clearly. Bright orange hair, black jacket, white shirt, a small knee-length skirt and cleats that made him hope she wasn’t planning on kicking anybody. 

“That’s…” 

Sienna recognized her too. “Nora Valkyrie.”

  
  


\---------

Team WTCH was not there for lunch. 

Emerald didn’t know the specifics, but none of the members of the team came to sit with ERMN. Mercury, Roman and Neo didn’t look that bothered, but Emerald was verging on anxiety. 

So when Cinder approached the table, Emerald got excited. 

“Cinder!” She exclaimed, sitting up. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Em, I’m sorry.” Cinder looked down, avoiding eye contact. “We’re going to be busy during lunch. Long story short Tyrian and Watts got in a fight and we don’t know where Tyrian is, and Watts is being pissy.”

Emerald felt caught by surprise. “Well, what were they fighting about?”

“I..” Cinder thought for a second. “I don’t know if I can tell you right now. It’s verging on personal. But we’ll let you know when everything calms down.”

Emerald smiled, taking her hand. “Hey, I get it. One day sitting with us can’t hurt and we won’t be offended by it. I’m sure you guys will find him. Actually, I know it.”

Cinder took a breath, glancing at her honest smile.

“Wish us luck.”

\---------

“Why are they working with a human, and a bratty one at that?” Sienna asked herself, but it was also directed at Tyrian. 

He didn’t know what to say. After some spare seconds of watching the soldiers start to move things out of the ship, Sienna jumped down. 

“Sienna, wait!”

She was already on the floor, after jumping down some of the boxes. 

Sliding off to the side, Tyrian tried to go a stealthier route. 

“C’mon, let’s hustle! Pick up the pace, animals!”

In the middle of telling them to hurry up, Sienna jumped on her and wrapped the Cerberus Whip right around her waist, trapping Nora’s arms and causing her to sigh, and turned her head around. 

“Alright, kitty, what’s this about?”

“Brothers and sisters of the White Fang!” Sienna called out. “We will not work for humans who continue to treat us with such disrespect! We are here to cause change, not to keep tradition!”

The White Fang members who had brought out their weapons for security slowly lowered them, which Sienna interpreted as confusion. 

“Oh, come ooon.” Nora drawled out the o as she turned to Sienna. “This is a _private_ business matter, kiddo. Unless you’ve got some surprise Girl Scout cookies, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“What exactly are you planning on doing?” Sienna growled, considering tightening her grip. 

Nora leaned back for a second, and suddenly flipped. Sienna hurled forwards suddenly, losing grip of her whip. She landed on her two feet, but as soon as she’d recovered, she realized the whip was no longer holding onto anything. 

Looking up as soon as possible, Sienna narrowly dodged a pink grenade, which collided on the side of the Dust cartons, exploding the side of the wall as Sienna realized the contents were filled with red Dust.

  
  


\---------

Despite the distance, Watts heard the explosion perfectly. 

The search had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. The citizens surrounding them seemed caught off guard, and he quickly sought out Hazel and Cinder. Watts was holding onto a temporary scroll, an older version that somehow still worked quite well. He caught up to them across the street, as they stared at the smoke starting to rise. 

“We are investigating that.” Watts declared. “ _Now._ ” 

“We were planning on it.” Hazel panted, as Watts sped further ahead. “Let’s hope that wasn’t a shot fired at Tyrian.”

“My instinct says it was.” Watts replied promptly.

Cinder examined his face as they sped up. Watts didn’t look very angry anymore. He looked almost… _is he sad? Or is it guilt?_

It felt weird to think about, but Cinder could see it. 

\---------

  
  


Sienna’s anxiety slowly went up as she realized more and more airships were turning in her area. 

Spinning the Cerberus Whip, Sienna’s instant thought was to at least immobilize a couple of the soldiers- as much as she didn’t want to hurt them, she didn’t really have a choice if they weren’t going to side with her. 

Flipping and twirling while wielding the cerberus whip let the soldiers in her immediate area with their weapons on the floor, letting her catch up to Nora again. As some of the soldiers tried to tackle her, she grazed each one with each sidestep and dive roll. 

It was then a thought occurred to Sienna- _Where in hell is Tyrian_?

Standing back up and scanning the area, he was nowhere to be found. 

A blast came from her right, and she immediately ducked- another explosion as the shot hit yellow Dust this time. 

Sienna and Nora exchanged several hits- As Sienna tried to wrap around Nora’s grenade launcher now turned hammer, Nora simply threw her around, repeating the process. 

Sienna was at a disadvantage when it came to staffs and hammers, she’d realized over the years. _But she’s not thinking quick enough._

After several quick parries to Sienna’s up front hits, Sienna let one of the split points unleash- and a burst of Ice covered Nora’s leg. 

She grunted, and propelled herself forward, smacking Sienna in the gut. 

Sienna grunted as she slammed into one of the metal crates, dropping her whip in the process. Sienna winced as she sat up- _maybe I shouldn’t have eaten before this._ She gripped her stomach area as she got on one knee and looked around for her whip. 

Except the first thing she saw was Nora charging at her, grinning like a maniac with the ice having broken off a bit from her leg, about to smash her skull in one hit. 

Sienna didn’t have time to react- and thankfully Tyrian had actually stuck around.

The hammer found resistance, and Sienna’s brain was spared. A scorpion tail caught her hammer, and Tyrian pushed her back, causing Nora to tumble and to regain her balance steadily. 

“Hey, hey.” Nora made a time-out signal, her hammer still in hand. “Let’s keep this even, kiddos.”

“We think this is as fair as it gets.” Tyrian shot, as Sienna scrambled for her whip, sitting up immediately to face Nora.

She looked at her wrist, as if she had a watch there. “Damn. Look at the time. My partner is late and it's time for me to get out of here.” 

As she shifted for the trigger on the hammer, Tyrian ran at her and slashed into her arm with his own weapons- a flash of purple and pink. Nora swung at him some more couple of times to get him to back up despite her now bloody arm. Dodging some more hits from his tail, she kicked Tyrian in the chest.

Before she could finish landing another hit, Nora was whisked off her feet by Sienna, and hurled into the yellow Dust crate as Sienna flung her with all her might. 

“Took long enough.” Sienna commented, right before what looked like a miniature thunderstorm appeared where Nora had landed. 

Tyrian froze. “Did we just kill her?”

Sienna chuckled nervously, until the sparks turned pink, and there stood a silhouette. Cackling, the voice took out Nora’s hammer, and out of the cart she flew, running way faster than usual at Sienna. 

Firing several bullets to get her to diverge, Tyrian landed a couple, several ineffectively bouncing off their auras, except her only target in mind was the girl who’d just flung her. 

Somehow, Nora wasn’t backing down yet. If anything, the Dust was only helping her, as she swung rapidly at Tyrian, causing him to back up to a safer distance. 

Nora cackled some more, still not affected by the sting. She revolved her hammer around some more, gaining more momentum. Suddenly setting her two feet on the actual hammer and the grenade barrel, she pulled the trigger, and she kicked Tyrian right in the chin as she collided. 

Tyrian winced, but stood his ground as Nora landed on her two feet some yards behind him. Sienna caught up, standing beside him. 

“Next time let’s launch her in the red Dust.” Tyrian grumbled as Nora regained her balance and began to sprint.

“At least we know her Semblance now.” She grunted. “Better late than never.”

Nora sped up, seemingly infusing the charges that came from the yellow Dust in her hammer. Sienna grappled backwards and Tyrian went upwards onto one of the cables holding another one of the dust cables. 

The ground shattered beneath them, and shards of concrete went flying everywhere- at least a 2 meter radius was created around Nora’s blow.

Tyrian looked around at the sound of whirring in the sky- more of the airships were coming in, exactly like the previous one. “Sienna!”

“I know!” He heard, as he saw a brown and red blur make her way onto a closed crate. Nora sprinted at a startling speed, swiping at her. 

Tyrian, fearful of hitting Sienna, considered his options. _I could try to shoot her, but-_

A bang that didn’t come from Tyrian echoed, almost hitting Nora. Quickly jumped off the crate onto the floor, he called out. “Sienna, come on! There’s more of them!”

Sienna rolled out of the way of her lower hits and landed on her two feet off the crate, and scrambled in Tyrian’s direction. 

Nora, seemingly to have slowly settled into being self-aware, used the trigger trick of being launched while in hammer mode, landing in the ship as they opened the hatch for her, an injured Nora making her way up. The ships seemed to decide to detour, turning in the complete opposite direction. 

Tyrian let a breath out as Sienna came back to him. As something clicked behind him, Tyrian’s head snapped around, still jumpy, before he could ask Sienna if she was okay. 

Watts put his gun back in his holster as Tyrian turned to him, looking downwards. 

Sienna stayed perfectly silent as the two of them seemed to try to figure out what to do or what to say. In turn, Tyrian deactivated his weapon, the wrist blades disappearing in their internal sheath.

Tyrian began to avoid eye contact too, looking in the other direction. An awkward silence ensued, and Watts decided he was going to start. 

“Look.” Watts began, as Tyrian held his own hands behind his back. “I thought about last night plenty of times before getting here. I never grew up with faunus kids because none could afford living in Atlas or were only at the Academy. So I don’t know what it was like for you growing up. And I’m sorry for making all those comments and claiming they were factual. Me not knowing doesn’t justify the insults.”

Watts looked up, gaining confidence. “Cinder was right. I was being an asshole not just to you but also to the entirety of the faunus community. I’m going to try to not be one of those people, and I want you to come back to Beacon with the rest of us.”

For the first time since yesterday night, Tyrian smiled. “Feels good to hear you admit it, I’ll be honest.” He carefully approached Watts, a small hop in his stride. “You’re forgiven.”

“Also, uhm.” Watts looked at his hip, and back at him. “What kind of faunus are you, exactly?”

Tyrian smirked, wrapping an arm around Watts and standing right beside him so he couldn’t get a look. 

“Oh ha-ha.” Watts chuckled nervously. “This is the part where you scare the everloving hell out of me.”

“Just know that if I catch you saying anything like that again..”

Something poked Watt’s shoulder. One of Tyrian’s arms was on the shoulder he could see, and his other arm was on his hip. Watts sighed and turned to see the tip of a scorpion tail. 

Watts facepalmed, thinking about how his scroll got destroyed. “Well _that_ makes so much more sense.”

“Remember, Watts.” Tyrian mentioned again. 

“Duly noted.” He replied. “Do you want to see everybody else?”

Tyrian nodded, and pointed at Sienna. “I want them to meet a new friend of mine, too.”

She smiled, holding a hand out. “Sienna Khan. I’m in my last year at Mistral. I’m here for Vytal.”

“Arthur Watts.” He smiled, taking her hand and shaking it. “Thank you for helping him. I’m sure that Valkyrie woman would think twice before setting foot here again. I was really off, wasn’t I?”

The White Fang soldiers had fled long ago. Tyrian’s eyebrows lowered. “You were right, actually. It was the White Fang. We don’t have their exact reasons, but they were working with her.”

“Well, with permission, we can hopefully look into that.” Watts brushed it off, surprising his teammate. “Now come on. Let’s not keep everyone waiting.”

Tyrian grinned, following after him.

  
  
  
  
  


“Look who’s back!”

The next day WTCH was sitting with ERMN again. Emerald noticed that all of them looked happier- even Hazel, who had a small smile on his face, sitting down right across from them. Mercury looked up from his pamphlet of the Vytal festival activities, and Neo stopped trying to launch grapes into Roman’s gaping mouth. 

“Alas! A treaty has been set.” Tyrian mocked, shaking Watt’s hand. “The war is over!”

“Well, that’s nice to hear.” Mercury responded, motioning at them, pamphlet still in hand. “What were you guys fighting over anyway? Em didn’t know.”

Cinder glanced at the rest of the team. “Err..”

Hazel got an idea. “Tickle Roman.”

The remaining three members of WTCH grinned, like a pair of kids about to egg someone’s house. 

“Jokes on you, I’m not ticklish.” Roman scoffed, grabbing one of the grapes and popping it into his mouth himself. 

“Tickle?” Mercury looked at them, an eyebrow raised. “Is this about that whole him screaming in the middle of the night?”

Neo covered her ears as Roman grumbled. “What does this have to do with anything in the first p-” 

Cinder started giggling as Roman froze. 

Neo slowly began to bend to get a look at what was underneath the table. Mercury looked at them, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What are you guys doing?”

Emerald exchanged looks with Roman as the rest of WTCH began snickering. “Something is touching my leg and it’s not one of his feet.”

Neo came back from under the table, a smirk in the other team’s direction. Roman looked betrayed, but his face relaxed suddenly as Tyrian looked around. His shoulders drooped down and he sighed. “Okay, so what in the world just poked my leg?”

Hazel glanced at him. “Are you..?”

“What?” Watts asked. “Is he what?”

A dark blur swatted Watts in the shoulder and Cinder swore that in that moment her eardrums shattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> INCOMING: spilling my personal thoughts abt this work
> 
> OKOK so first of all i owe miss tumblr user bastart13 my [insert thing of value here]. she cleared my skin and grew my crops with her concepts and art. i made some fanart but like. its not really done yet so im not really include it here. i may update this with some fanart but thats it.
> 
> anyways some footnotes:
> 
> \- i am a pretty slow writer. as in i type super fast but when i sit down n write sometimes the ideas just. dont come to me so thats why this took a while. but hey, it ended up being twice much longer than i was expecting, so that's a total plus!  
> \- cinder picking at her nails is me self projecting  
> \- i have an attatchment to reverse watts for SEVERAL reasons  
> \- im terrible at fighting scenes. how was i supposed to write whip v hammer???? i did my best my strength is arguments and tense stuff  
> \- i like writing characters cursing but oddly enough i cannot see hazel saying the fuck word  
> \- i may write more for this au in the future. miss bastart if you're reading this i love you  
> \- i may come back n edit this because it IS a little rushed ill admit but i wanna write more for this au in the future. i am like 200% more attatched to wtch because of this au  
> \- altered dialouge so i wasn't ripping off the og art/concept  
> \- i never name my works seriously. i have google docs named "death is release and i am a toothbrush at the bottom of a frat boys vandalized bathtub" and "i put kokichi in a bag of doritos and i was too late to save him from Neil Cicirega's crunchy teeth" 
> 
> tyrian, after scaring watts by making him think he was gonna scare roman instead: see i pulled a sneaky on ya  
> 
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed this, i hope some things worked out with the timeline in mind and im happy to add edits!!
> 
> Small edit: hazel wasnt as talkative/prominent in this fic as i was hoping but i was kinda going off the og script so he’s not mad hes just disappointed with watts


End file.
